


Dusk Knights: Unlikely Heroes

by AlbiontheBard



Series: The Dusk Knights [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dragonborn (D&D), FTM, Group Sex, Multi, Pegging, Prostitution, Strap-Ons, Tabaxi, Threesome - F/F/M, Tieflings, firbolg, non human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbiontheBard/pseuds/AlbiontheBard
Summary: A story set in the 5th Ed D&D setting. A trio of Courtesans working at the Pillow Trove in the city of Zadash are sent to service an unusual party of adventuring heroes, far from the usual fare they would expect.





	Dusk Knights: Unlikely Heroes

“This is the room” Belle said, glancing over at her partners in crime for the evening. The Pillow Trove was one of the finest houses in all of Zadash, reknowned for the skill and beauty of it’s companions, as well as the prices they commanded. From what Belle had heard from her friends in the afternoon, a team of five mercenary travellers, self styled adventurers had arrived in the establishment that day, their manners polite and their pockets full for all their rough exteriors. They had requested companionship at sundown, three people, two female, one male. Belle had been doing her job, and doing it well, for long enough to know that an evening with 8 participants all in one room was going to be a rigorous and enjoyable one, if quite exhausting, which why the job had been offered to her, Roxanna and Shean when they had started their shifts just half an hour ago. Belle’s skin was a pale tone, matched by emerald eyes and a rich natural red hair, shapely and with just enough plump for her customers to enjoy. She made a contrast to Roxanna whose skin was the dark of mahogany and whose body had no spare weight save in her modest chest and rounded ass. Shean was also different, quite apart from being male, by being half elven by blood. His sharp ears rising from shiny, almost metallic natural silver blonde hair, his hairless body and long, nimble fingers made him popular with male clients as much as women, which Belle suspected he would be entertaining tonight, Women were uncommon in these adventurer groups in her experience, even in a group of five she would be much surprised to see more than one. 

But it was something she didn’t know, which she found odd. The madame had not given them any details beyond the number of clients and the room number, No mention of special requests or even the genders of the clients. She had seemed oddly insistent too, that the job could be given to someone else and that the three of them would not be shamed or penalized for refusing. This had wounded her professional pride somewhat, so she had pressed on and accepted. Standing before the door now though, waiting for a reply to their knock, she found herself dwelling on that fact. What exactly was she and the others in for tonight?

A whistle of greeting brought her out of her thoughts as a man walked down the hallway from the washrooms, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He seemed entirely human as far as she could see, and she could see quite a lot. His body was in shape in the way of a soldier, the muscles trained and refined in battle. Scars ranging from tiny to a huge one running from his right shoulder down to his belly button made her wince, but nevertheless more comfortable. Maybe it was the state of being freshly cleaned, but he seemed very good looking, his wet brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Yes, this looked like it would be quite enjoyable

“You must be our companions” he said once he had reached them “My name is Kiran. Sellsword formerly of the crownsguard and frontman for the Dusk Knights” he gave a small smile when Roxanna raised an eyebrow “That’s the name for our little band of misfits”

“I see” Belle’s dark companion replied, running a hand over his shoulder, tracing an arrowhead scar “and why do you call yourself the frontman?”

“Because” replied a mellow, rolling voice from behind the group of them that made the three companions jump “He’s the best at talking to folks for us, but he knows better than to claim to be our leader”. The door had opened silently while their backs had been turned, standing inside it was a strange figure indeed. It looked like a cat, a bipedal body covered in fine black hair, but the face seemed much more expressive and human. It was also female, if Belle had to guess. The Cat person extended a hand towards her, offering it to shake.

“My name is Silk in the Wind, in your tongue, and to judge by your face, you have never met a Tabaxi before?” She spoke again, her voice (now something Belle was trying hard not to think of as “purring”) had an odd accent to it, something explained by her use of the words “your tongue”, Clearly the common language of the empire was not her native one. The Tabaxi appeared to be in her underwear, at least in human terms. A rough skirt hung at her hips to cover her nether regions, but her breasts, just as fur covered as the rest of her, were entirely exposed, two dark nipples poking out through the black coat. 

After their introductions, Silk in the Wind, or just Silk as she had asked to be called, lead them into the large group room the Dusk Knights had rented, which consisted of four large double beds, a dining table and a huge fireplace with couches and chairs grouped around it, as well as an annex room for travel bags and cloaks. Inside the room, the other three members of the group stood up to introduce themselves. Suddenly, she realised why the Madame had been so cautious about letting her people take on this evening's work. The first thing she noticed was the huge, hulking Dragonborn, thick glistening green scales covering his body and an inhuman, elongated mouth that introduced him as Tazlin. Next was a wiry thin man with curled horns and deep crimson skin, who introduced himself in a singsong voice as “Deamere the Tiefling, at your service as much as you are to be at ours, I am sure” while idly toying with a long flute between his fingers. The last of them was another woman name Fara, though of a race that Belle had never seen before, but which Shean whispered to her was known as a Firbolg. Close to eight feet tall, she sat with her legs crossed on the edge of the bed, a squat, almost bovine nose with a ring hanging from it, long, leaflike ears even longer than an elf’s and a mess of teal green hair that reached the bedsheet behind her, she was clad in loose robes, hung with twigs, bones and stones in a way that made her look like a tribal shaman. It was her who made the first move, even as the staff as of the Pillow Trove seemed uneasy about their unusual companions. 

Fara’s robe came open at her fingertips, revealing her naked body underneath, a thick bush of the same teal hair covering her sex, which began warming up with deft strokes. “Well, no need to waste time. Shean was your name, yes young one?” she asked, looking at him and beckoning him forward with her other hand. As he approached the Firbolg, a whole two feet taller than him and began undressing as well, that seemed to be the cue for everyone to begin. Roxanna shrugged off her dress in one practiced movement, took away the human male Kiran’s towel with the other and began fondling his shaft while she kissed him. The Tiefling had also begun stripping, but to Belle’s surprise and some relief, the Dragonborn at yet to move towards any one of the three of them, having simply removed the heavy leather trousers he wore and sat into a large armchair, stroking his massive member while he watched.   
Suddenly, she found herself pinned to the wall by Silk in the Wind, who was kissing her deeply and tugging at her clothing. The feeling of the fur against her skin was unusual but pleasant, the warmth of the Tabaxi spreading across her as her plump, shapely skin was exposed at last, the lithe, clawed finger tips dancing on her nipples to tease them into shape. Kissing the other woman back, Belle curled her fingers into the lining of the small skirt and undid the cords, letting it fall to the floor at Silk’s feet, running her fingers over the fur covered ass exposed to her touch. The tail above wrapped around her wrists, not light enough to restain, but more to indicate pleasure at her actions. Glancing over Silk’s shoulder while she worked her magic, she saw the male Tiefling Deamere had finished undressing, save for a loincloth and a set of bandages wrapped around his chest. Belle supposed he had been wounded in a fight not long ago, but he approached behind Shean, who was already inside the Firbolg, thrusting away as he bend over her on the bed, kissing and worshiping her massive breasts with hand and mouth. Fara looked over his head at Deamere and smiled, before saying “Hmm, young one, my friend Dea’ likes his fellow men more than he would either of your co-workers, do you mind?” After Shean had nodded his consent, Deamere reached into a pack under the bed and pulled out a strange set of leather straps, with a penis shaped sex toy standing proud apon in. pulling this item on under his loincloth, he knelt on the bed beside Fara while she lubricated it for him with her mouth. 

Belle, who was now pinned under Silk on the bed opposite as the cat girl ate her pussy with such energy that she could hardly focus on watching Shean’s work, watched the Tiefling move in behind him and slip the dildo inside his ass as he pulled back from his work between the Firbolg’s legs. Shean gasped as he was entered, feeling Daemere’s hands work around and embrace him in a hug as he guided him back inside Fara, using his own momentum as he pegged Shean to give his huge companion even move pleasure. Belle’s mind returned to her own client as Silk swung her legs up over her face, presenting Belle with her pink, dripping folds, which she began to eat hungrily. She felt Silk gasp between her legs as she focused on the Tabaxi’s clitoris, sliding fingers deep inside and curling them inside to draw out even stronger reactions. The fur on Silk’s thighs rubbed her cheeks as she was pressed down on, her own needs forgotten as her client sat upright. She was so focused on providing her services that she only became aware of the Dragonborn’s presence when a cock the size of her forearm slide deep inside her pussy, making her scream in a divine mix of pain and pleasure into Silk’s cunt. Tazlin was beginning to thrust inside her without any mercy, clearly enjoy her tightness and wetness as he gripped one of her legs for leverage and hoisted it up to his shoulder. Through the mess of mixed stimulation, Belle heard two feet approaching and heard Roxanne speaking above her. “Oh Belle, you lucky girl, I have got to try that for myself. But first I think my ass needs something for a warm up lap”.

Belle felt the extra weight on the bed as Rox’ got into position on all fours next to her, followed by the sounds of kissing. To Judge by Silk’s shifts in weight, she was now making out with Rox’, even as Kiran began ploughing her friends backside, an asshole well used by it’s owner and one that enjoyed challenges, but as Belle sweated under the pressure of Tazlin’s love making, she wondered if, this time, Rox might be biting off more than even she could chew. Shean’s moaning in the distance suggest his own two person session was bringing him to an early climax, a feeling Belle could well sympathise with. Her own orgasm felt so tantalizingly close after Silk’s work on her pussy, but the relentless pace of the Dragonborn was making it hard to realise. Silk meanwhile was grinding away on her face, already nearing her second climax as Belle’s face became slick, running with her juices. And so she found herself there, for a seeming lifetime of sexual bliss, pinned between two inhuman adventurers, using her body for their own gratification as she lay between them. A sudden spark of mischief came to her mind as she decided she was going to beat Rox at her favorite game; Pulling her hips back with surprising dexterity, she pulled herself off of Tazlin’s monstrous cock, helped by the man himself, who realised what she was doing, assuming she wanted a rest. Far from it though, she reached down and, knees raised, spread her buttocks for him invitingly. 

It was the most full she had ever felt.

“Oooooooh, she likes that, Taz’!” she heard Silk laugh out somewhere above her as the Tabaxi’s tail wrapped around her neck lovingly, her hips grinding even faster.   
“Oh cheeky bitch” Roxanna said, her head obviously on a level with Belle’s own, her tone mock injured but very playful “I told you I wanted to do that first”. 

Before she could reply, Tazlin let out a draconic roar as she felt his cock tense up, filling her ass with hot, thick seed. At the same moment, both Belle and Silk had their first and second respectively, so that the bedroom was filled with three voices all venting their pleasure at once. Once they had come down from the high, Silk and Tazlin pulled away from her, allowing Belle some room to breath and recover, her body slick with sweat and juices, her ass full to bursting with cum. Shean was almost lost to view, Pinned against the huge Firbolg’s body by Deamere, who was half climbed onto the bed and ramming his ass with such force she thought the man would break the bed under the three of them, the fingers of one hand wrapped in Shean’s blonde hair as he forced it into Fara’s breasts. He had obviously climaxed several times, as Fara’s pussy was overflowing with his cum, which was even now dripping down the wood panelling at the foot of the bed. Roxanna was still knelt next to her, enjoying a nice, slow session of anal sex with the human Kiran, who himself was making out with Silk. Tazlin was moving around in front of Rox’, who got the message and began cleaning his massive shaft in her mouth, making it ready and hard for it’s turn between her asscheeks. 

Noticing her again, Silk in the Wind slipped away from her human comrade and crawled down next to Belle. She began running a claw across Belle’s nipples, her eyes keeping straying down her pussy, still fully exposed, as was the asshole underneath by Belle’s raised knees, which she had yet to relax enjoy to unbend.

“You are very good” the Catgirl purred in her ear as she began to finger Belle’s clit “But we aren’t done yet, we did pay for a whole night, after all”. And with that, Silk of the winds slide down and began eating dragonborn seed straight out of Belle’s ass, even as the beast who put it there began to take his turn with Roxanna. The two prostitutes locked eyes as their clients began to work them once again. Without saying a word they agreed, they had definitely made the right choice accepting this job.


End file.
